Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow plow configured to move smoothly on both a snow-covered surface and a road surface such as a paved road which is not covered with snow (hereinafter referred to as a “non-snow-covered surface”) when removing snow or moving.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a snow plow in which an auger configured to gather snow using a motor mounted in a machine body (a base) is rotatably driven and the snow gathered by the auger is discharged through a chute using a blower is known.
A snow plow of which a machine body (a base or the like) includes wheels and a blade used for movement is put to practical use.
A snow plow including wheels can move smoothly on a non-snow-covered surface, but is disadvantageous in moving on a snow-covered surface because the wheels sink in.
On the other hand, a snow plow including a blade can move smoothly on a snow-covered surface, but does not easily move on a non-snow-covered surface.
Thus, a snow plow including both wheels and a blade has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-057382 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1)).
Patent Literature 1 includes a snow plow in which a base 1 (reference numeral of which is the same as that of Patent Literature 1; the same applies below) has a blade 7 and casters 8 (wheels) as shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Literature 1, and the snow plow is moved on a snow-covered surface or a road surface by being manually pushed.